


Whispered Endings Without Hope

by irond0rkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Major Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short And Certainly Not Sweet, Tony Stark Wields the Infinity Gauntlet, i just loved and hated this scene so much, just angst here i dont have fluff to counteract it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!Tony knew what he had to do.





	Whispered Endings Without Hope

As the Infinity Stones moved to their rightful places on his gauntlet, he knew what he was about to do was going to destroy him completely, leaving no chance on survival for him.

He knew what he had to do, even if it cost him everything that he had acquired over the last couple of years, even if it meant that he would never see his daughter grow up, never see anyone again. 

He had his regrets, but he was content. His job was about to be completed, the last act of heroism done to save the entire universe from the clutches of Thanos. One last sacrifice for him to make.

The power was coursing through him, the aspects of the Universe unfolding to a mere mortal like him, someone who should have never even glanced at an artifact with such power, much less have all of them in his possession, embedded in his gauntlet like they belonged there.

This was his destiny, the road that he started so many years was going to end the moment he used the stones.

"I...Am...Iron...Man," he pressed out against the overwhelming energy concentrated in him, the last act of defiance against the Titan, the one that took so much from everyone.

It was time. The Universe wasn't going to save itself unless he did it.

Tony Stark snapped his fingers and Thanos's army was no more.

Soon, their leader followed his army's demise, blowing away with the wind.

He couldn't feel the effects of the Stones but then again, he didn't feel much of anything anymore. It was getting hazy, dark and cold, the people he loved appearing in front of him, telling him that he could rest, after all the hardships he had endured and the people he had saved.

It was no use clinging onto life anymore, so he let go.

Tony Stark died.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see i love endgame angst so that means i had to write tony snapping fingers  
> short fic but i had no plot and needed to angst


End file.
